Moon Elves
Moon Elves are among the most common in Nexxis and are referred to as 'Silver Elves'. The Moon Elves, despite not being the first to discover Nexxis are considered the pioneers of planar travel and led the mass exodus from the Feywild in the face of annihilation at the hands of the Fomorians. Historically Moon Elves have made historic strides with their leadership, but this has rarely been their ultimate goal. They are largely integrated with the other races across Nexxis, but formerly they were the leaders of the great kingdom of Allondra and are currently in charge in Lycerre and the greater Lycerran Peninsula. Physique Much like their Sun Elf cousins Moon Elves are often exceptionally tall, with both males and females averaging close to six feet. Their skin is generally pale, ranging from light blues and silvers to darker ashy purples. Their hair is almost always white-gray or black, with few other exceptions. Eye color is anything from yellow to purple or green, but always has small golden flecks within the iris. Culture Moon elves are proud but impulsive, tending to reject staying in the same place for more than a few years. This behavior has made them fairly common in human society, as well as anywhere else their feet could take them. One of the quirks of Moon Elf culture is a sort of hive-mind group-think on trends and styles that travels quickly by word of mouth and is almost instantly agreed upon. One example is that of monarchy, which the Moon Elves once wholeheartedly supported but which, around the time of the economic crises in Allondra became completely out of fashion (the two are very possibly linked because many Moon Elves decided paying taxes to monarchies was likewise out of style) and since then Moon Elves have adopted democracies. Other styles that have historically come and gone include capes, shoes that buckle, and public executions. An important thing to note is that despite the occasional appearance that they are trend-setters or followers, one of the most prized aspects of their culture is individualism and individual strength, with an emphasis on the use of an individual for good. Moon Elves are altruists by nature, and that should be reflected on an individual and group level. This is why their trends are important, because they not only reflect what they individually value, but what they believe on a larger scale will make the world better (even if this is not directly evident to others). It can not be understated the value on a grand scale of a group of altruists with wanderlust. Moon Elves are often adventurers for its own sake, looking for ills that they can mend and wrongs to right and they aren't afraid to study or train for decades in order to make the world a better place. To a Moon Elf the diversity of the world is breathtaking and a miracle all its own and the good always outweighs the bad. They can be compared to the moon in that in a sea of darkness they are always the bright light within. While they are tolerant to most they can not and will not abide the cruelty of gnolls or savage orcish warbands, and no elf can call themselves friends to the Drow. They are exceptional hosts and party-guests and their revelry knows no equal. Important Moon Elves * Teo Cardahn * Ferrendil Lycerre * Hail Morningwind Category:Elves